villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich
Spopovich is a muscular competitor in several World Martial Arts Tournaments, and a long-time rival of Mr. Satan. He is one of the two Humans ensnared by the wizard Babidi's mind control. The Anime Spopovich was a human fighter who lost to Hercule in the first round of the tournament. When Babidi put him under his spell, he became much more powerful to the point he was near the Z Fighters' level, though not as strong as the Saiyan members. He returns to compete in the next Martial Arts tournament. In a fateful turn of events, Spopovich is matched up against Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, in the first round of the official World Martial Arts Tournament. In spite of the match-up, Mr. Satan believes his daughter would win with ease. While Videl fought quite well at the start of the match (even managed to "break" Spopovich's neck, which mattered not, due to his regeneration ability), Spopovich remains virtually immune to every single one of her attacks, proving himself to be superior in power to her. Thrilled at the golden opportunity of wreaking vengeance on Satan for his humiliating defeat, Spopovich viciously attacks Videl with all of his pent-up aggression. He takes out his loss toward her father out on her by beating her senseless, at some points even mimicking Gohan's battles with Nappa, Recoome, and Cell--He berates her constantly, gives her a large bearhug, sits on her, and farts loudly to embarrass her. When she nearly falls out of the ring, rather than simply winning, Spopovich catches her just in time, and places her back in the ring as to continue his torture. Eventually, he begins to step on her head, causing her so much pain that she is even more embarrassed as she starts to cry and cough up blood. Despite this, she still refuses to give up. When Yamu tells Spopovich to stop, he kicks Videl out of the ring and wins. In the fourth battle, when Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2, Spopovich held Gohan in place while his partner Yamu drained his energy for Majin Buu. They then returned to Babidi's spaceship. After taking the energy, Babidi decided he had no more need of Spopovich and Yamu, and killed Spopovich by using his magic to make him expand until he exploded. This signified the true evil of Babidi. Appearence and Personality The original Spopovich, prior to his hypnotic ensnarement, was mentioned in the manga and seen in brief anime flashbacks. He was depicted as one of the combatants in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite his seemingly unbeatable appearance and muscular physique, he was not very strong in regards to actual power, and quickly lost to Mr. Satan. During the World Tournament Saga, Spopovich competes in the following 25th World Martial Arts Tournament; however, his appearance is drastically altered from his previous form. He is devoid of his original brown mane, his skin is colored a pale grey-hue and his muscle-mass has greatly increased since the last tournament. Yet another distinguishing feature from his past appearance is the dark "M" symbol now plastered on his forehead. Spopovich is accompanied by his ally Yamu, who exhibits similar characteristics in comparison to his own ghoulish appearance. Gallery Spopovich (DBZ).png|Spopocich in the 25th World Tournament. Spopovich's death.png|Seconds before Spopovich's death. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Betrayed villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sadists Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Torturer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths